Colossi
Colossi '''are magically enchanted guardians of the land. There are several scattered throughout the countryside, all taking a different form. At some point, they were passive protectors, but some have now taken on more hostile forms due to some evil magic. The adventurers from Here have taken to killing them for sport, but have recently decided to chill it on that as they realized that probably wasn't the number one plan. There are also '''Speaking Colossi that exist, and seem to be of the same groupings as the non speaking ones. The connection is unclear. There is also a Order of Colossi that worship, defend and maintain the colossi, but it is unclear of their direct relationship with them. List of Colossi The Bull The Bull was the first Colossi killed by the adventurers. As they approached, the Bull sensed it's hostile intentions and attacked as well. The party brought it down after a large fight and scavenged it for parts. It has since been resuscitated by unknown forces. The Snake The Snake was a burrowing and leaping Colossi that lived in the badlands to the North of Here. It was approached and slaughtered by the party and scavenged for parts. It had two forms, a burrowing form and a legged tank form. Having sensed the slaughter of it's brother, it started out hostile to the party, giving them all the justification they needed. The Bird The Bird was the first Colossi to survive an interaction with the adventurers, as it has shown teleporting powers. It is known to not enjoy firelight in the forests to the South of Here, and will warp anyone it sees far away. Chimes signal it's arrival. The Crab The Crab Colossi came from the sea, previously corrupted by some ill force, and was slaughtered for it's parts. It spent the last several millennia clashing with the Leviathan Colossi in its constant battle to keep the AnglerFolk imprisoned beneath the sea. It featured laser eyes that were prized by the innocent bystanders who were forced to put it down. Silver bears all responsibility for the Crab Collosi's death. The Rhino The Rhino has shown time control as one of it's abilities, and defends the Marble Dam in the Great Forest. It has also survived. The Armadillo The Armadillo is one of the four speaking Colossi that rests in the Spire Forest. It is smaller than most Colossi, only slightly larger than the largest folks from Here. Of the Four, it is the most passive. It rests in the middle of a clearing in the Forest, where it spends most of its time eating insects. Of the four, it is the most frightened. The Mouse The Mouse is one of the four speaking Colossi that rests in the Spire Forest. It is the smallest Colossi encountered so far, about as tall as the average person from Here. It appears when the Armadillo calls for help, to block the way out of the clearing. Of the four, it is the most paranoid and distrusting. The Owl The Owl is one of the four speaking Colossi that rests in the Spire Forest. It is the wisest of the Colossi, claiming the role of de facto leader between itself, the Armadillo, and The Mouse. The Armadillo and Mouse defer to its judgements. It has displayed the power to transport people to a pocket dimension, where it leaves them to The Bear's judgement. Of the four, it is the most thoughtful and quick to thought and discussion. The Bear The Bear is one of the four speaking Colossi of the Spire Forest. It exists in a pocket dimension held by the Owl. The pocket dimension depicts an alternate world in which the Forest was not sacrificed by a dark ritual. It must be kept in this pocket dimension because of its sheer size, covering several miles. When someone is sent to the Bear, it judges them as being a threat. If they are a threat, it will kill them. If it judges them as not, it sends them back to the clearing, where the other three will defer to its judgement. Of the four, it is the leader and the wisest. The Wolf The Wolf was found by the adventurers from Here, murdered and blocking a river to the south-west. It had been picked clean and torn apart by a group of dark magic users.